


I wish I could paint our love

by Novamore



Series: Samsteve Playlist [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Freebird - Freeform, Love, M/M, New Relationship, Samsteve - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, samsteve playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22554496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novamore/pseuds/Novamore
Summary: There was nothing quite like watching the weight of the world slip off of Sam’s shoulders once the feeling of /I’m home, I’m safe here/ hits. And Steve loves knowing he has become a part of Sam’s home.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Series: Samsteve Playlist [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622815
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	I wish I could paint our love

**Author's Note:**

> This is an exercise in getting used to writing Sam and Steve's characters. This is my first time writing them or any marvel related fic but I love these two so much. Title comes from the song Coffee by Miguel which is the first song on my Samsteve playlist because it is perfect for them. I plan on doing more works involving this song and others for these two

_I wish I could paint our love. These moments and vibrant hues_

_~_

“Don’t tell me you stayed up again.”

That smile that had been tugging at Steve’s lips from the moment he heard Sam’s heavy footsteps make their way through the doorway slipped loose onto his face. Lifting his eyes from the book he stopped paying attention too as soon as he got the ‘done for the day!’ text to the man tugging off his suit jacket and stepping out of his dress shoes was the reward for his patience. There was nothing quite like watching the weight of the world slip off of Sam’s shoulders once the feeling of ‘ _I’m home, I’m safe here’_ hits. And Steve’s secretly giddy knowing that he, sat in Sam’s recliner waiting to welcome him home, has become part of Sam’s _home._ Just the thought of it makes his heart gallop in his chest.

“It’s still early Sam. What makes you think I’m not just up enjoying my book in your lovely living room.”

The look he received was one he has quickly grown used to seeing on Sam’s face ever since he realized just how sarcastic the ‘national hero’ really was. Most times he would give it back to Steve with clever wording in ways Steve didn’t even realize he’d been insulted until hours later. Other times he would give Steve the look he was giving now, one eyebrow drawn up, mouth set in a disapproving frown followed by the ‘Sam Wilson patented eye-roll’ ending with a sarcastic reply, throwing something nearby in Steve’s direction, or walking away and leaving Steve to politely push his way through large crowds to chase after him.

This time, Sam just dropped his body directly on top of Steve’s. Sure, it might have knocked the wind out of the chest of an average person (and would have done more than that to Steve per-serum) but with Steve the punishment backfired as he happily cuddled Sam closer to him. Sam just huffed deciding to get him back later and wrapped one arm around Steve’s waist gently squeezing a hip.

Personal space was something that never really existed between them. Especially not after Sam invited Steve to stay at in his home until he’s place gets fixed up. Even before everything that went down a couple nights before, they were used to sitting close together shoulder to shoulder or walking with their hands brushing through the D.C. streets at night. It wasn’t something they talked about, they never needed words, but it was a signal that _something was there_ building with every touch and look shared between them.

It wasn’t until 3 nights ago that the tension between them exploded.

Sam had put on some movie Steve doesn’t remember before he got antsy. Steve had noticed Sam’s restlessness soon after moving in with him. The man needed constant activity or something he could focus on or else he’d pace up and down the house looking for something to do. And boring movies just weren’t enough to keep Sam’s ever moving mind occupied. Without even thinking about it, Steve reached over and placed a gentle hand on Sam’s knee which they both knew would soon start bouncing up and down until Sam finally got up himself. Sam’s hand covered his and Steve lost track of time trying to catch up with the rapid scene changes to notice what had Sam’s attention. He did notice, however, when those smooth thumbs ran over the back of his hand, to his wrist, to halfway to his elbow before dropping back again. The gentle sensual movements brought heat to every place Sam touched that traveled through his skin down to his heart and caused a pool of _want_ that grew inside of him with every brush of Sam’s fingers. After a few minutes of this Steve was ready to burst.

 _“Sam._ ” He voiced rasped hoping Sam could hear every note of desperation.

“Hmm?”

“Sam, _please_.”

“If you want something Cap,” he finally met Steve’s eyes doing that thing where he’s glancing up at him with those dark eyes and Steve could feel his inhibitions break down and crumple into dust “You need to make it clear so there’s no miscommunication or misunders-”

He tugged a bit too hard sending Sam flying into his chest, but Sam didn’t seem to mind. Their first kiss was rougher than he thought it would be. He always imagined it in a perfect cinematic picture of rain pouring and the sun setting in the distance as they kissed slowly on Sam’s doorsteps after Steve finally got the words to ask if he could him out properly. But this, with Sam pressed as close as possible and his hand staying firmly on Steve’s chest feeling the erratic beating against his palm, was perfect.

 _“Steve.”_ He breathed into his ear while his over hand moved to join the other against the skin of Steve’s chest. “Can I-”

“Yes.” He answered in a rush and attempted to reconnect their lips. Sam dodged him though it put a smug smirk on his lips.

“Can I take you that new place tomorrow? The one you said you looked nice when we walked past last time.”

A rush of affection rushed through him reminded him that is wasn’t just want or lust. This was _Sam_ and he wanted everything with Sam. “You were going to ask if I wanted to go there anyways weren’t you? You love trying new places more than me.”

Sam’s smirk widened. “Maybe. But this way it would be a date since you weren’t going ask anytime this century.”

Steve yanked his head down and spoke against those tempting lips. “Yes, you smug bastard. Now shut and kiss me, I’ve been waiting for this.”

Sam did.

Now they were able to enjoy this. Cuddling just to feel the other. Enjoying being together in a way neither have been able to in past relationships. Knowing without words that what’s between them was something magical, that it was undoubtable love even though they had only known each other for a couple of weeks.

Cause gosh was Steve in love with him

“A shower sounds really good right now.”

“How about I draw you a bath?”

“With bubbles?”

“With bubbles.”

Sam pecked his nose and untangled them. Once he was on his feet he was pulling Steve up too and hauling them upstairs. “And you.”

Always them.


End file.
